Reasons Why We Love Sesshomaru AKA: Fluffy
by EverWatchful
Summary: Reasons why we love our Sesshomaru (A.K.A Fluffy) Please R&R to show how much you love Sesshie-chan!
1. Default Chapter

Forest-Goddess: The reasons we all love Fluffy!  
  
*Grins! With this mischievous look in her eyes*  
  
Lia: She is very scary right now so review or I don't want to know what she'll do to you!  
  
  
  
  
  
Reasons Why We Love Sesshomaru (A.K.A: Fluffy)  
  
Chapter One!  
  
Chapters will continue till I run out of reasons why! (That will never happen!!)  
  
  
  
First of all...if you can't already guess..it's because he's Sesshoumaru! Everything is excusable!  
  
2.) He has a crescent moon on his forehead  
  
He's a 2-in-1 package! The huge puppy comes with him..no need to buy pets. You get the man, AND you get the man's best friend! ~_^  
  
3.) He can transform in to this large cute puppy.  
  
You can ride the puppy. ^_^  
  
4.) Well, actually, you can ride the human form too. *Grin* What did I say? *Huge chibi eyes appear*  
  
He's fashionable. ^_^  
  
5.) He's a demon. Yeah do I have to explain in what areas? *Wink! Wink!*  
  
6.) Plus he'll be comfy to lay down on. Hellooo Mr. Sesshoumaru-sama  
  
7.) And on his eyes too...*ouch*...Sesshoumaru does not fear pain!!  
  
8.) That beautiful hair. Who doesn't want it?  
  
  
  
9.) Again, he's Sesshoumaru. Do you really need a reason other than that!?  
  
10.) He flies. Isn't that cool?  
  
  
  
11.) He wants to kill Inu Yasha isn't that sweet!?  
  
12.) On top of the shoulder...his left arm is...uh..detachable and replaceable?  
  
13.) Did I mention that mysterious furry thing yet? Key word is mysterious. ~_^  
  
14.) He's Evil. *Puuuuuurrrrrr*  
  
  
  
15.) Evil men can be sexy. You don't think so? *Sigh* *Dreamy school girl look*  
  
16.) Besides, he's a good bad boy. Hee hee ehh... ^_^;;  
  
17.) How dare you argue with me on that? *Rolls Eyes* He's not just a bad bad boy. He brought Rin back to life!  
  
  
  
18.) He makes Jaken baby-sit Rin. See he cares what happens to her.  
  
  
  
19.) He's a demon. And a demon lord at that.  
  
  
  
20.) Because he's Sesshoumaru damnmit! How many times do I have to tell you? Yes, as many times as needed.  
  
  
  
Forest-Goddess: Unfortunately not all of these were my ideas. *sob*  
  
*Runs over and glomps Sesshomaru*  
  
And I will not be taking all of the credit!  
  
Lia: Review to give her more ideas!  
  
Please!!!!!  
  
Forest-Goddess: *Grins! While holding Fluffy in her arms and starts to make mental checks of more ideas. *  
  
Seeya till chapie two! 


	2. Chapter Two

Forest-Goddess:Hi! I'm back with chaptr two with Fluffy here!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Growls*  
  
Lia: *Floats towrds Forest-Goddess*  
  
Forest-Goddess: Let the show begin! * Grabs Sesshoumaru*  
  
  
  
  
  
Reasons Why We Love Sesshomaru (A.K.A: Fluffy)  
  
~*~ Chapter Two ~*~  
  
Chapters will continue till I run out of ideas.(Will never happen!)  
  
21.) It's the name .... Sesshoumaru.. It flows.~_^  
  
22.) He's a snuggle bunny! * Cuddles Fluffy's leg while he's in dog form*  
  
23.) He has Tensigia the fang that can heal and resurrect. * Looks pouty* (I want that sword and the owner!)  
  
24.) He's got a finley built body! *Wink! Wink!*  
  
25.) He's my boyfriend... only he doesn't know that yet. *laghing manically*  
  
26.) That make up that never washes off... I wish I knew the brand. *Sigh*  
  
27.) It's the clothes... Its got to be the clothes!  
  
28.) You can call him so many names... Sesshie-poo, Sees-chan, Fluffy, and so many other names!  
  
29.) You can kill Jaken and he wouldn't even care!  
  
30.) Every body loves his hair! *Sigh* (I wish I had hair like his!)  
  
31.) He's strong! ^_^  
  
32.) He is the son of the great deamon lord of the west.  
  
33.) He protect you if some one messes with you! (Good bye snobby B*tches)  
  
34.) You can talk to him for hours and get the same response froma rock! Yay!  
  
35.) Zam Kenobi's cat's name is Fluffy!^_^;  
  
36.) He has posionius claws. *Grin*  
  
37.) He is Sesshoumaru-sama do you really need any reasons.  
  
38.)He has that big fluffy thingy on his shoulder. * Hugs Fluffy and rubbs face in soft fur.*  
  
39.)He has those beautiful golden eyesthat can stare right to your soul. *Sigh* *Dreamy look*  
  
40.) He can tun into that huge dog deamon. *Mom this dog followed me home can I keep it!?!*  
  
  
  
Forest-Goddess: Well there's chapter two!  
  
*Smiles*  
  
I'll be writing a another fic soon so keep reviewing to show how much you love Fluffy other wise I'll know you hate him!  
  
*Gaps*  
  
*Faints dead on the floor*  
  
Sesshoumaru : Excuse her. *Picks Fores-Goddess off the ground and carries her towards there room.*  
  
Lia: 0.o  
  
Please review!!!!  
  
Forest-Goddess: * Runs out of room* Ideas given to me in reviews will be used if They already haven't been made.  
  
That includes you guy fans of Fluffy-kun out there too!  
  
Seeya till chapter Three!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Author's Thank You Note!

Foreat-Goddess: zam kenobi gave me ideas' 21,34,and 35.  
  
Thanks will go out to her!  
  
Thanks a lot! ^_^  
  
Chapter three will becoming out very soon!  
  
New story will be posted as soon as I type it up!  
  
Ja! 


	4. Chapter Three

Forest-Goddess: Hi! I'm back with chapter three! Wa hoo!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews they are worshipped with great joy for me!  
  
*Takes a bow*  
  
Well I want to have more people review and add their ideas into later chapters that will be longer and Sesshie-chan after much persuasion has decided to appear! ^_^  
  
More humor for you people out there!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Glowers at all the guys near Forest-Goddess*  
  
Forest-Goddess: Oh! Fluffy SMILE for your Mia Lai!  
  
Hee heee heeee lol! That's me if ya'll are wonderin'.  
  
Mai Lai: *Takes proper introduction bow. *  
  
Well any hoo, on will the fic and more reasons we love Fluffy-kun!  
  
=^_^= *Meow*  
  
Can you believe one of my friends from school is going to writing a Reason Why We HATE Sesshoumaru Fic!!!!!!!!!!! O_O  
  
*Gasp*  
  
*Faints*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Glares*  
  
Lia: On with the fic and review when your done please.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reasons Why We Love Sesshoumaru (A.K.A Fluffy)  
  
Chapter Three!  
  
Chapters will continue until I run out of ideas! (That will never happen!!!)  
  
41.) He has those kawaii pointy ears! ^_^  
  
42.) He's a bad boy! *Grins crazily*  
  
43.) He's a lovable bad guy.  
  
44.) You just want to wrap yourself up in that fluffy tail of his!  
  
45.) That fluffy tail is one reason why we all call him Fluffy! ^_^  
  
46.) You can call him Fluffy, Fluff-boy, and so many other kawaii names! ~_^  
  
47.) He (hopefully) seems like the possessive and jealous type. ...hmmm, "cuddly" and possessive Sesshomaru...  
  
48.) He's a hunk!!!  
  
49.) Sesshoumaru is loved because he has fashionable red stripes on his face!  
  
50.) His beautiful ensemble!  
  
51.) I LOVE SESSHIE-CHAN!!! That's a reason!!!!  
  
52.) I love his eyes-they're so NEAT looking! And his looks KICK!!!  
  
53.) Those are only the first FEW reasons why we love Fluffy-chan! Help come up with more!!!  
  
54.) Fluffy-power must be awakened yet again!! Lol!  
  
55.) His AWESOME eyes and... sex appeal!!!  
  
56.) He sounds EXTREMELY sexy.. *purrr*  
  
  
  
57.) How arrogant he is. We women love an arrogant man!! Woof!  
  
58.) His stoic demeanor; the way he can admit when he's frightened ('cause it isn't often)?  
  
59.) He's got fangs! (doesn't he?) And minions, he's always got minions to do his bidding! Like that huge monster thing when he appears with Inu's mom. *glomps Sesshy* (Okay this was actully a review and that person will know who they are and give credit to them!)  
  
  
  
60.) He has wicked strops. he's really cool. He's fashionable (did you already say that?) he thinks it's beneath him to kill Inu-Yasha even if he wants to. he can bring people back to life. and he has great control over his emotions! (Another complete review! *Sigh* Wish I had more like these!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Forest-Goddess: Well there were some more reasons we all love my Fluffy- kun! ^_^  
  
Angry Mob of Fan Girls: Your Fluffy!!??!! *Growls*  
  
Mai Lai (Forest-Goddess): ~_~;  
  
Fluffy: Grrrrrrrr...  
  
Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...  
  
Ummmmmmmmm...  
  
*Runs*  
  
Mai Lai: He's MINE! *GROWL LOUDLY*  
  
Mob of Fan Girls: ~_~;  
  
Mai Lai: Well review for this poor author who has to fight to keep her Fluffy-kun. *Looks around*  
  
*Falls to the ground in exhaustion*  
  
*Sesshie-chan comes over and picks her up and takes her to there room to tuck her in bed*  
  
Sesshie-chan: *Growls a good-bye for her* * And also to review* 


	5. Chapter 5 and Thanks Lulu

Mist-snow-fox: Well I hope you won't kill me for not updating in soooooooooooooooooooooo long.  
  
I hope this new chapter will make up for that.  
  
All these things are all thanks to lulu!  
  
Thanks bunches lulu!!!!  
  
Reasons why we love Sesshomaru A.K.A. Fluffy!!  
  
Have you taken a look at his bulging muscles they are so fine!! ^_^  
  
He has a nice ass. O_O  
  
His hair is silver! Like platinum! How many real people have hair like his?  
  
4.) He's honor bound. Like when Rin cared for him, he in turn cared for her.  
  
5.) He can wield a sword! How many can do that with a sexy face AND with style? ^_^  
  
6.) Have you ever drawn him in chibi mode? He's so adorible!  
  
7.) He's just a pretty boy with an attitude. You can never say no to him. *grins*  
  
8.) He can wield tokijin! A sword that not even Inuyasha could touch! Beat that one Inu!  
  
9.) His eyes are like fire but cold like ice. You could melt into there molten gaze. *drool* He has the most  
  
gorgious eyes EVER! *drool*  
  
10.) Have you ever got a good look at his chest! ROOF ROOF baby!  
  
11.) His smirk is so cute. exspecialy on close ups!  
  
12.) No one can compare to his strength and agility.  
  
13.) He can beat the shit out of any one and not get his clothes dirty!  
  
14.) He has his glowing whip that comes out of his poison claws! It's so shiny! O_o  
  
15.) He's taller than Inuyasha! Hee hee!  
  
16.) He's says that he hates humans but he took in Rin. He has a kind heart under all that gruffness. "Hey  
  
sesshy? Can you take us in?" "Not a chance in hell, humans" *Jumps on Sesshy and snuggles with him  
  
anyways*  
  
17.) If you read the manga, you can stare at him and he won't know it... he's just so cute, who can NOT stare?  
  
18.) I love his yukata! And he never gets it dirty, plus he's got some good fashion sense.  
  
19.) He has sexy legs.  
  
20.) He's so mercyful on Jaken! ( Come on I think he should die! Lord Sesshy-sama is so kind to the toad.  
  
No matter how much I despise him... gr...)  
  
TBC....  
  
Snow-Mist-Fox: Thanks to lulu and with a few adjustments the next chapter will be up soon!  
  
Thanks so much I was running out of ideas for this story!  
  
*Gasp* I know I couldn't believe it either!  
  
That really does suck though!  
  
Well until next time!  
  
Please review!!!  
  
Read + Reviews = Next Chapter!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/  
  
Review PLEASE!!!!!  
  
I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR COMENTS!! 


End file.
